Jusqu'au tréfond des enfers
by SaphirActar
Summary: Pour lui, il ferait n'importe quoi. Même si cela voulait dire affronter la mort en personne, il irait au royaume des ombres le chercher. Mais à quel prix ? Clack, bromance ou romance.


**Hello tout le monde, c'est parti pour un petit OS ! Après avoir lu une songfic d'Ejes, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur le Clack, déjà parce que j'aime ce nom de pairing et que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ces deux personnages. Je suis donc partie sur une petite théorie personnelle pour les personnages, sur l'univers de KH. C'est assez court mais ça m'a permis d'écrire ce que j'avais dans la tête ! Oh, vous pouvez le voir aussi bien comme de la romance ou de la bromance, de mon côté, c'est plutôt bromance (mon coeur appartient au Strifeheart) mais c'est au choix !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, notamment car j'ai un peu peur d'avoir viré à l'OOC avec les personnages, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'écrire avec eux. Et puis Cloud parle pas autant d'habitude ! Et si ça vous a plu... Peut-être que j'en referais d'autres, qui sait ?**

* * *

Les escaliers des enfers se poursuivaient interminablement. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il les descendait ? Cloud ne savait plus. Le temps n'avait pas vraiment de sens ici, pas plus que la faim ou la soif. C'était à peine si son corps ressentait la moindre chose. En théorie, ceux qui venaient ici n'avaient pas besoin de tout cela puisqu'ils étaient morts et non bien vivants, comme lui.

« Continue à vivre, tu seras mon héritage. »

Le blond agita la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense encore. C'était trop tôt et cela risquait de le distraire, même si c'était la raison de sa venue ici.

L'escalier s'arrêta brutalement pour laisser place à une forme de plateforme brumeuse. Cloud y voyait suffisamment pour distinguer un trou au loin, d'où émanait une lueur verte. Qu'était-ce ? Il s'avança avec prudence, prêt à réagir au moindre bruit.

Dans le royaume des morts, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Selon la légende, personne, mis à part les héros, ne pouvait pénétrer dans ce lieu. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était un héros mais pourtant, il y était, même s'il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Le lieu devait drainer sa force, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'y avait plus rien à prendre sur un mort.

« - Zack ? appela-t-il en se rapprochant du gouffre.

\- Alors on cherche quelqu'un ? »

Cloud se retourna immédiatement, la main sur la garde de sa Buster Sword. Dans un recoin ténébreux jaillit une silhouette bien étrange. La peau grise, une longue toge aussi sombre que la nuit, des cheveux de flammes bleues, des yeux démoniaques et des dents pointues, le blond eut la certitude que cette personne était le propriétaire des lieux.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il pour la forme.

\- Hadès, dieu des morts, enchanté, ricana son interlocuteur. Et toi le blond, tu as réussi à passer Cerbère et à venir jusqu'ici. Je devrais te féliciter.

\- Le chien à trois têtes ? Il dormait, ce n'était pas compliqué.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes qui ont essayé de s'introduire ici qui n'en diraient pas tant, huhu. Alors le blanc bec, tu as un petit nom ?

\- Cloud. Mais vous ne me faites rien parce que j'ai réussi à m'introduire en enfers ?

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Il faut bien qu'un héros y arrive de temps en temps pour entretenir le mythe. Puis, j'ai eu une conversation avec les trois moires.

\- Les trois moires ? réfléchit Cloud, se rappelant d'une légende ancienne.

\- Mes affaires. Bref, elles m'ont donc dit que tu avais une destinée à accomplir et qu'elle t'a conduit ici, le grand discours habituel, tu vois le genre ? Tu dois donc être un véritable héros.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le héros. C'est celui que je suis venu chercher. Zack Fair. Il est ici.

\- Oh je vois. Je regrette mais on ne repart pas avec les âmes ici. Impossible.

\- J'emploierais la force s'il le faut. Je ne repartirais pas sans lui.

\- Si tu es venu pour le ramener à la vie, tu vas tomber sur un os. En revanche, je suis bon prince, l'hospitalité, c'est pas mon genre mais... Tu peux lui parler si tu veux. C'est facile.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment ?

\- Tu vois le trou derrière toi ? C'est l'abime des âmes. Tous les derniers morts y trainent, les anciens aussi, remarque. Il suffit que tu plonges dedans et que tu rencontres ce... Zack.

\- Cela ressemble vraiment à un piège.

\- Alors là, ce n'est pas mon problème, il n'y a pas d'autres façons. Tu voulais lui demander quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Je voulais surtout savoir pourquoi il est...

\- Oh pourquoi il est mort. Tu veux le venger, je me trompe ?

\- Si c'est encore possible oui. Mais je voulais surtout le ramener...

\- Ah, mon pauvre, ça, ce n'est pas possible. Compte toi d'aller lui parler, si jamais tu le trouves. Certains morts ne sont plus tellement causants par contre. Oh, et au fait, ce bassin peut drainer ton énergie vitale si tu restes trop longtemps dedans, mais à toi de voir. »

Il hésita un moment puis posa son épée au sol. C'était sa dernière chance. Même si tout ressemblait à un piège, il n'avait pas le choix. Sans plus réfléchir, Cloud s'élança vers le bassin verdâtre et plongea dedans. Plus loin, le seigneur des morts riait.

« Ah lala, encore un héros qui s'est fait avoir, c'est moche vraiment, mais cette méthode est tellement efficace pour s'en débarrasser. Je lui souhaite une bonne noyade dans l'abime à ce petit... C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah Cloud. Enfin, il retrouvera ce qu'il cherchait quand même. Le dieu des enfers n'a pas pour habitude de mentir héhé. »

Les sensations de son corps étaient diffuses et Cloud avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne trouvait pas ça vraiment désagréable. Une grande chaleur l'envahissait alors qu'il se sentait glisser, emporté par le liquide.

Quand il réalisa qu'il se noyait, il était trop tard. Cloud n'avait plus aucune volonté et son corps ne répondait plus. Allait-il mourir ainsi, en tombant dans un piège aussi visible ?

Tout cela parce qu'il voulait revoir Zack ?

« Zack, murmura-t-il s'étouffant un peu plus. Pardon... Zack... »

S'il y avait des héros au Colisée, Zack en était forcément un. C'était le mentor de Cloud, son ami, peut-être même encore plus. Le blond s'était toujours entraîné avec lui, encouragé par ses blagues fréquentes, sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve et son sourire chaleureux. On disait que Zack était beaucoup trop précieux pour ce monde, qu'il était improbable qu'une personne réunisse autant de positivité en elle. Pourtant, il était là, enchainant les coupes au Colisée, finissant souvent classé dans les meilleurs. Il voulait devenir un héros que les gens aimeraient, ce que Cloud considérait réussi.

Puis un jour, on le retrouva dans un recoin obscur gisant au sol, couvert de sang. Personne n'avait rien vu, personne ne savait ce qui avait pu se passer mais les soins ne suffirent pas à le ramener à la vie. Le héros qui avait tant fait battre le coeur de la foule s'éteignit dans l'incompréhension totale.

Le seul indice était une plume noire.

Cloud ne pouvait pas laisser ce crime impuni, peu importe ce que ses proches lui disaient. Il enquêta de son côté et venger Zack devint le but ultime de son existence. Le meurtrier savait cependant se faire discret et finalement une solution inespérée apparut à Cloud : descendre dans les enfers pour ramener le jeune homme. C'était fou mais il n'y avait pas d'autres issues.

« On ne ramène pas les morts à la vie. »

Peu importe ce qu'on lui avait dit, Cloud avait voulu essayé. Et voilà qu'il allait mourir d'avoir cru en des chimères. Mourir d'avoir voulu sauver la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement et il sentait son corps s'engourdir, son esprit partir.

« Cloud ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux et une lumière vive l'éblouie. Cloud mit un moment à s'y habituer mais quand il put totalement ouvrir les yeux, il vit Zack. Zack. Son âme du moins. Il avait réussi. Il avait retrouvé Zack. L'émotion était intense et il sentit l'air revenir dans ses poumons, alors qu'il était encore perdu au milieu de ce liquide verdâtre. Zack lui souriait, comme toujours.

« - Cloud, sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Zack... Je t'ai... Je t'ai retrouvé. C'est bien toi Zack !

\- Oui, oui mais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Cloud ? Tu as l'air plutôt bien vivant.

\- Je suis venu te chercher. Je voudrais que tu rentres avec moi.

\- Oh. C'est gentil mais... Ce n'est pas possible, Cloud...

\- Pourquoi ? Zack !

\- Parce que je n'ai plus de corps qui m'attend là-bas. Parce que je suis... Mort. On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie, Cloud. Si un sans-coeur m'avait volé mon coeur, je ne dis pas... Mais je ne peux plus revenir maintenant. C'est fini.

\- Non, je ne veux pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Zack !

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te revoir une dernière fois donc ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais tu dois retourner parmi les vivants maintenant.

\- Pas sans toi. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai fait pour... Pour toi. Zack, je...

\- Je sais. Les vivants ne devraient jamais rentrer dans les enfers et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Tu es vraiment un héros Cloud. Je suis si fier de toi, sincèrement.

\- Idiot, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. C'est toi le héros Zack.

\- Peut-être que j'ai réussi à l'être et si c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment heureux mais... Maintenant, c'est toi le héros, Cloud. C'est toi que les gens vont avoir envie d'acclamer.

\- Zack, s'il te plait... Je ne repartirais pas sans...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne peux pas te suivre. Je peux juste t'aider à sortir de là. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas continuer ma route avec toi, buddy.

\- Alors dis moi au moins... Ce qui s'est passé !

\- Cloud... Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire, d'accord ?

\- Je ne partirais sans savoir. Peu importe si je dois en mourir.

\- Tu es tellement têtu dans le fond. Tu as un peu changé mais... C'est toujours toi hein ?

\- Zack... Qui t'a tué ?

\- Doucement, buddy. C'était un combat pourtant mais... Je n'avais aucune chance. Personne n'avait aucune chance contre cet homme. Le meilleur épéiste que j'ai jamais vu. Un guerrier parfait en tout point de vue. Vraiment, je n'avais aucune chance.

\- Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il tué ?

\- Il voulait seulement teste sa force et... Il n'était pas le genre à s'arrêter quand l'adversaire est à terre. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Son nom. Tu connaissais son nom ?

\- Oui mais... Cloud, ça ne va rien t'apporter. Je ne veux pas que tu le retrouves, ok ?

\- Il y avait une plume noire près de ton corps Zack alors dis moi. Dis moi qui.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Il est le messager de la mort, le détenteur de Masamune, la longue épée légendaire. Son nom, on l'a déjà entendu parce que...

\- Son nom, Zack. Juste son nom.

\- L'ange des ténèbres. Sephiroth. »

Cloud se souvint. Zack et lui admiraient cet homme, meilleur combattant du Colisée de loin. Ce n'était pas un héros. Personne ne savait très bien ce qu'il était d'ailleurs mais il gagnait tout. Personne n'arrivait à le battre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si cruel alors pourquoi avoir tué Zack ? Pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« - Pourquoi t'a-t-il tué alors ? C'est... Il n'y a aucune logique.

\- Je ne pense pas que cet homme en ait. Il doit vivre à l'instinct. Et son instinct lui a dit de me tuer... Dis moi, Cloud, tu ne comptes pas me venger ?

\- Zack... Je ne peux pas le laisser en paix après ce qu'il a fait !

\- Cloud, s'il te plait. Ne ruine pas ta vie pour moi. Pas toi, buddy.

\- Mais Zack... Maintenant que tu n'es plus là... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voulais vivre pour deux mais j'en suis totalement incapable.

\- Tu trouveras la réponse avec le temps. Maintenant je vais t'aider à sortir de là.

\- Non, je ne veux pas te quitter tout de suite.

\- Moi non plus mais nous n'avons hélas pas trop le choix. Tu n'as plus le temps.

\- Zack... Merci pour tout. Tu étais ma lumière.

\- Et toi aussi tu étais la mienne, buddy. Tu es toujours la mienne. Maintenant va retrouver le soleil, je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant longtemps, compris ? »

Il sourit et Cloud perdit connaissance, emportant cette dernière image de son mentor.

Quand il se réveilla, il était sur la rive de l'abime des âmes, avec son épée, en parfait état. Il se releva aussitôt, avec un regard vers le gouffre. Non, il ne devait plus regarder en arrière désormais. Hadès se tenait à côté de lui, totalement abasourdi, alors qu'il entamait la montée des marches.

« Comment c'est possible ? Personne ne survit à un plongeon dans... Eh oh, reviens, petit enfoiré ! Personne ne ressort vivant des enfers ! »

Cloud ne l'écoutait plus et continuait sa route. Désormais, son objectif était parfaitement clair. Il allait retrouver ce Sephiroth et le vaincre.

« Désolé Zack mais... Je ne peux pas pardonner. »

Juste à côté de lui, une autre plume noire tomba et virevolta jusqu'à l'abime.


End file.
